klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
KlondikeWiki:DNP policy
DNP stands for Do Not Post. Things on this list should not be posted anywhere on KlondikeWiki. Some of them are specifically banned and will get you banned if you persist in posting them. Copyrighted content Copyrighted content (from Vizor Interactive Ltd. or another source) which is in blatant violation of fair use is not permitted to be posted. See the copyright policy for more information. Exploits Posting of info or links to any kind of exploits will be deleted and will result in a ban. It is suggested, therefore, that you not do so. However, depending on the use of the term, datamining is prevalent in gaming communities even among reputable official fansites, usually for data about items and similar information. Therefore, for the purposes of this policy, publication of datamined content on KlondikeWiki is controlled as defined below. Datamined or unreleased content For the purposes of this section, datamining is defined as accessing content which is not accessible in normal gameplay in the official unmodified client. Content arrived at by an exploit is not allowed to be posted on KlondikeWiki. Only articles about announced content are permitted. Where topics center around information released in-game or in game data files, only information pertaining to live clients are permitted. Certain pieces of unannounced content may be exempt from this for reasons of extreme notoriety and importance, which will be up to an administrator's judgment. Note that Vizor Interactive Ltd. has final say on what content can be shown. Content from clients which are under a non-disclosure agreement is considered to be unannounced, until the agreement is lifted. Speculation Unsourced speculation (that is, speculation without factual sources) is not permitted in main namespace articles on the wiki, and all speculation should be kept separate from factual content within articles. Inaccuracy or opinions about announced content are best kept off-wiki (see the external links policy); unannounced content on external sites is not permitted to be linked. Information which is difficult to maintain, such as item drop rates, should be left to off-wiki item database sites. Off-topic content Do not post content that has no connection with the Klondike universe whatsoever. This is considered wikisquatting. Off-topic content can be deleted by any KlondikeWiki contributor, and whole pages that are off-topic are candidates for speedy deletion. Persisting in posting such content may get you labeled as a vandal and/or banned. KlondikeWiki is not Wikipedia. Do not create articles to define real-world things which have little connection to Klondike. If it is necessary to provide a definition, you can use an interwiki link to connect to the likely more in-depth article on Wikipedia. Examples of off-topic content * Articles on various electronic devices. They may be gaming machines, but they have never run Klondike. * A guild page containing nothing but an encyclopedia entry on the bird family (the animal). Examples of tangential but on-topic content * An article on how to spec your PC/Mac to run Klondike smoothly is tangential, but on-topic. Defamatory or false content Articles and/or talk pages that are nothing but personal defamation not only violates the neutral-point-of-view policy, but are also illegal in many countries. Defamatory content can be deleted by any KlondikeWiki contributor, and whole pages that are nothing but defamation are candidates for speedy deletion. Note that a modicum of common sense has to be applied to this policy. While isolated cases of "I think you are being a jerk right now, because'' ..." as a response in a talk page is not exactly good wikiquette, it is not defamation. A whole barrage of why a person has to be an idiot is defamation. * When tagging a defamatory page , you ''may want to remove pieces of the text pointing to specific people while the page is awaiting deletion. It is a judgment call. This goes especially for real-world contact information like phone numbers, real-world addresses, etc. * Please add a line below the tag indicating that the page is strictly defamation and that is the reason why it is being deleted. Alternatively, use . Attempting to mislead others by submitting content which is blatantly false and which is not subject to interpretation is also not acceptable. When in doubt, and if you can, you should cite it. Persisting in posting either defamatory or false content may end up with you labeled as a vandal and/or banned. Discrimination KlondikeWiki is a wiki for everyone. We do not tolerate discrimination based upon social status, age, sex, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, social media group membership, etc. Non-English content KlondikeWiki is an English wiki for the English version of Klondike. Its infrastructure does not support content in other languages. Doing so would entail something like what wikipedia has — different sub-domains and monitoring routines to track changes between different language versions of pages and alert translators. Therefore, non-English content is against policy and can be tagged when found (except for certain guild pages — see exceptions, below). * Visit wikis for a large selection of Klondike wikis in other languages such as German and French. Nonsense Pages which don't make any sense or are "non-content" may be candidates for deletion. Non-content includes empty or virtually empty pages (or stubs with absolutely no content, as discussed in the stub policy), slang terms, and forum memes if they do not reach outside the scope of one small group of people who are using it or are aware of it. *Slang terms and memes should be cited with multiple references from throughout the Klondike community if possible. Original Content Historically encyclopedias, and other wikis such as Wikipedia, do not condone original content (OC), or content without basis in outside references and/or is an editorial work, and they consider original content grounds for DNP infractions or removal. Here on KlondikeWiki these same general rules apply. Any content posted on KlondikeWiki needs to have basis in fact or other reference, which is verifiable through the Web/Internet or by some other means, and should be documented by citation, else is a candidate for deletion. *An example of editorializing is: "And I think that was stupid..." Any content that 'could' reasonably need a citation or is otherwise questionable, should be marked with (as in 'fact check') or . Any content where the reference is known and cannot otherwise be assumed in context should be marked with and friends. See Editing policy for more. For policy on pages where limited OC may be allowed: *Talk page policy *Fan fiction policy *Personal article policy Other prohibitions enforced by this policy Content which violates the Wikia Terms of Use is not acceptable on this wiki. Furthermore, the following are restricted (see ): * Pornography, adult or mature content * Violent content * Excessive profanity * Gambling or casino-related content * Illicit drugs and drug paraphernalia content * Any other content that is illegal, promotes illegal activity or infringes on the legal rights of others Exceptions * One possible exception is quoted material pasted from a part of a page where the author simply would not or could not translate it. If this content is on-topic and otherwise not available on KlondikeWiki, it is a candidate for translation — or removal as part of the regular editing process. * User pages. User pages like guild pages, are given latitude on OC, and other content, so long as is reasonably pertinent to the author, wow, most kinds of editorial or fiction, or otherwise not violating some other part of policy. If unsure, can always ask a moderator or admin. * Observation and Documentation pages. Some Klondike game documentation, and others are allowed OC as practical matter, as KlondikeWiki is historically itself the only source of reference-able documentation. Any source that could be cited, still should be, such as: 1) where and what version something was observed, 2) what general person, product, book and/or other material is referenced with a reference, or 3) otherwise. *The template (nor any other template) does not prevent an article from being subject to the DNP policy. Violations Content which qualifies as DNP should be edited out, or if the entire page is DNP content, tagged for speedy deletion. If you cannot edit out the content, you should tag the page with . Users who persist in posting DNP content may have action taken against them per the vandalism policy.